


Rebirth

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Blind Ignis Scientia, Emotional torment, Gen, Getting Back Together, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Ignis Scientia Whump, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of PTSD, Mind Games, Past Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Poor Ignis Scientia, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy), World of Ruin Big Bang (Final Fantasy XV), some scary imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Ignis has been searching on his own, desperate to find a way to save his King and brother from his grim fate. But after 6 years, Ignis believes he has a solution: Phoenix, the Rebirther. An Astral lost in history for her unholy power. The ability to restore the dead to living.With no better option, Ignis seeks out the Phoenix, despite the danger and absurdity. His impetuous and despair do not go unpunished.Written for the FFXV World of Ruin Mini Bang!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 43
Kudos: 30
Collections: World of Ruin Big Bang





	1. Recount

**Author's Note:**

> There are several people I would like to thank before I begin.
> 
> Firstly, I would like to thank the moderators of this event, [Audrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyskdramablog) and [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar). They have done a magnificent job at organizing this event and doing their best to make sure everything runs smoothly and fairly. I really appreciate all the hard work they've done, and it really shows. Thank you!
> 
> Secondly, I would like to thank my wonderful collaborating artist [lynbacca](https://twitter.com/lynbaccha). She made two absolutely marvelous art pieces for this fic, which have been embedded in this fic. I love her style so much! Please enjoy and support her art!
> 
> Thirdly, I would like to thank my friend [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts) for betaing this fic. Thanks for your support and helping me to improve this fic!
> 
> With that out of the way, reminder to please check the tags and rating before reading. This is a huge venture from my typical fluff, and Chapter 3 itself gets pretty... intense. So please proceed with caution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis locates the Emperor and learns the legend.

The stench of sweat and alcohol stung his nose as he entered. His ears ached, victim to the clamour of raspy cackles and slurred voices. The feeble light from overhead barely processed through his eyelids. He could imagine dust and dirt scattered across a chipped wooden floor, cockroaches crawling through the cracks. Six years ago, Ignis Scientia wouldn’t venture fifty feet near such a disgusting, wretched hole in the wall. But now… 

Ignis adjusted his visor, listening carefully to the sloshed voices. More or less inane chatter, but forward and towards the right, he made out one slurred order of a whiskey. Cane in hand, he made his way to the presumed bar. The cane hit something, producing a metal ting, and Ignis reached out, feeling a wrinkled pleather cushion before him. He sat down on the found stool, hooked the cane on his arm, crossed his legs, and placed his hands atop one another on the counter. 

“’What’ll you have?’ a gruff voice asked from behind the counter. It was not unlike Gladio’s. Sounded hard, unfriendly. But of course, once one truly got to know Gladio, they would have found a gentle, softne- 

“Gin and tonic,” Ignis answered, reaching into his pocket. 

“50 gil.” 

Ignis pulled out his wallet and produced 100 gil. “And if you would also be so kind as to inform me of the location of ‘The Emperor’...” He slid the gil across the counter. “Keep the change.” 

A tongue clicked. Footsteps paced, followed by the cling of bottles and liquid pouring. Then, a glass pushed against Ignis’s hand, and hot breath murmured into Ignis’s ear. “Back table, right corner.” 

Once the bartender retreated, Ignis took a sip of his glass, returned his wallet, and left his seat, cane and drink in hands. He listened as best he could, making his way to the corner, but the customers were loud, chaotic. Chortles and retorts surrounded him, and the reek of odor mixed with beer was naseousating. He kept focusing directly in front, checking with his ears and cane that no one was there. It worked… until another person bumped into his arm from his left and caused him to stumble. 

“Hey, watch it!” a slurred voice retorted. 

Ignis regained himself, muttered a quiet apology, and continued on. 

“Hey! Ya heard me!?” 

“Leave him alone,” another voice called. “Can’t you tell he’s blind?” 

“So? Even blind, ya don’t just walk into people! Ugly, worthless bastard!” A wet inhale and moist splat of spit on the floor. “Just like our so-called King!” 

Ignis clenched his cane but pressed on. Focus on the task at hand, he reminded himself. He reached the corner with no further complications and took a seat at the table, setting down his drink. Fingers tapped against the table’s top from the other side. 

“Can I help you?” 

Ignis breathed in, remembering the script. “I’ve been informed that you are The Emperor.” 

A chuckle and creaking of a chair. “Oh, the forests of Eos sure have changed!” 

Ignis smirked. Bingo. “But the owls are still around.” 

“So, you are for real…” The Emperor paused. “You sure you wanna go through with this? What she has to offer... could be considered treachery to the Gods.” 

Treachery. Like the Astrals have any rights to condemn treason. Ignis touched his skull pendant. “I will do anything it takes.” 

“...Rachel is in a separate room. This way.” 

A coarse hand grabbed Ignis’s elbow, ushering him to stand up and walk. Ignis clenched his teeth but allowed the assistance. He couldn’t afford to lose this opportunity. 

A door screeched opened. “Careful, going down some steps now. There’s a railing on your right.” 

They went down the creaky steps. Cane in his left hand (as his right stayed stubbornly at his side), he made out each stair: Tap, step, creak. Tap, step, creak. Tap, step, creak. When they made it to the bottom, the Emperor guided him forward and to a chair, wood squeaking as Ignis sat. Ignis could make out dim light above him, stronger than the floor above. 

“Rachel… You have an interested party.” 

“How delightful!” a smooth voice called out from before Ignis. “Thank you, Emperor. You may leave us.” 

Ignis sat in silence as the Emperor left, footsteps going up creaky stairs until vanishing upon the shut of the door. Then, Ignis heard clicking heels approaching. “I presume you have heard the legend of the Phoenix?” 

Ignis touched his visor. “Vaguely. A few months ago, it was mentioned to me by someone who noticed I had possessed a Phoenix Down.” 

“A Phoenix Down?” 

“Yes, it…” Ignis swallowed. “Those of the Lucis line process the ability to give restorative powers to otherwise simple objects. Noc-... The Chosen King often used this power to make healing potions out of energy drinks. But he also possessed the ability to grant revival powers to feathers, renaming them ‘Phoenix Down.’ 

“Hmmm.” The heels resumed, clacking behind Ignis. “But this revival power, it couldn’t bring back the dead, correct?” 

“No,” Ignis confirmed. “Only restore our energy if we had been knocked out from battle. But the person I spoke to… He said there was a hidden secret.” 

“Correct,” Rachel answered, her voice directly in front of Ignis. “Phoenix, the Rebirther. The Lost Astral.” 

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows. “Another Astral?” 

Rachel chuckled. A delicate finger stroked Ignis’s cheek. “An Astral lost in legend for her unholy power: the ability to restore the dead to living.” 

Ignis let out a gasp. 

Rachel continued. “The Rebirther… She cared not for the cycle of life and death. She revived at will. Murderers, heroes, thieves, children… Whoever she deemed worthy or of interest. People rioted, even broke out into wars. Some demanding revival of lost loves, others commending the Rebirther’s choices. But the Rebirther did as she pleased. Until one day, the Draconian had enough of her chaos and banished her, locking her and her powers away inside a crystal. Though,” Rachel gave another chuckle, “Bahamut obviously didn’t do a good job if some of her power escaped into the Lucian magic.” 

Ignis took a moment, letting Rachel’s words sink in. He tapped his fingers on the top of his cane. “Does the legend tell of where Phoenix might be now?” 

“Funny you should ask…” A small hand traveled up Ignis’s arm, coming to his shoulder. “It is said there is a cave, invisible to the naked eye yet hiding in plain sight. But entrance is only granted to those who possess the magicite.” 

“Magicite?” 

“Remember how I said the Rebirther was locked inside a crystal? Well, a piece was broken off, thus trapping her eternally, for she can only be released when the crystal is one again. And that broken piece is called the magicite.” 

Ignis squeezed his cane. “So I find the magicite, then I can find the cave.” 

“That _would_ be the case. But lucky for you… Hand out.” 

Ignis complied, and something was pressed into his palm. It felt like a broken gem, cut oddly but flat on a few sides. Yet, it was… warm. Pulsing. Then, it was snatched away. 

“Use the magicite to find the cave, locate the crystal, join the missing pieces, then poof! The power of Phoenix is back, and anyone can be revived!” 

Ignis brought a hand to his temple, rubbing it. It seemed… too incredible. A lost Astral and secret cave, the power to revive… But that broken piece, the magicite… Though he only held it for a moment, it felt… _alive_. 

“Just how exactly did you come to possess this hidden knowledge? And if you have the magicite, how have you never sought out the power? How can I be expected to-” 

A finger pressed to Ignis’s lips, silencing him. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to ask so many questions?” 

Ignis fought back a huff, and Rachel removed her finger. “Let’s just say… my family is skilled with lost knowledge. And as for why we never sought out the power, well, weren’t you listening to my retelling of the Rebirther? The power to revive… invites chaos.” 

Ignis considered. It was true; if the legend was to be believed, Phoenix could wreak havoc. Would his plea even be heard? But after six years… this was his closest chance. It was worth it. 

_For Noct._

“How can I locate the cave?” Ignis asked, standing up. 

“Ah, ah, let’s not be too eager now,” Rachel said. “I can give you the instructions, as well as the magicite, but it won’t come cheap.” 

Ignis thought that might be the case, but he was prepared. Blue sparks flickered in Ignis’s hand, and an elixir appeared. His very last one. 

“Perfect! That will most certainly suffice! Now… 

~ 

“We don’t have a big selection, but Celes should be able to take you where you need to go.” 

Ignis heard a squawk and brought his hand forward, rubbing the soft feathers of the chocobo’s neck. 

“She will be fine, I’m sure. Here’s your payment.” Ignis handed the gil to the man. 

“Safe travels. Hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

‘Hope…” Ignis felt bitter at the thought. He stroked the chocobo once more. She seemed to be in happy, good health. Happy… just like Prompto always was… 

~ 

_“Are you sure about this, Iggy?”_

_Ignis pretended not to notice the slight quake in Prompto’s voice and zipped up his bag._

_“I need to figure out some things on my own. I’m not going to get answers if I stay here.”_

_“But… by yourself? Don’t you need help?”_

_Ignis sighed. Prompto had been trying to look after him, ever since… But, Prompto couldn’t help him with this. Nor would Ignis ever place that burden on him._

_“I’ll be fine,” Ignis stated, swinging the bag over his shoulder. “I’ve gotten more adept at handling myself. I don’t require assistance.”_

_There was a pause. Then, footsteps pattered forward, and Ignis was met with warmth, thin arms wrapping around him._

_“I’m sorry…” Prompto muttered into his chest. “I tried… I just wanted to do something right… But I guess I…”_

_Ignis’s heart broke as he felt Prompto’s tears on his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close._

_“Prompto, you’ve done nothing wrong. And I appreciate all you’ve done to help me. But I’m afraid this is something I must complete on my own.”_

_Ignis could feel Prompto’s fingers dig into his shirt from behind. “It’s just… we’re falling apart. First, Noctis… then Gladio… and now…”_

_Ignis swallowed heavily, rubbing Prompto’s back. “Don’t worry. We will see Noctis again. He’ll return and make the world right.”_

_(Ignis mentally cursed himself. As if the world could ever be right without Noctis in it.)_

_“And Gladio?”_

_Ignis stopped rubbing. “He needs… time. Just as I do.”_

_“...I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. I know you two-”_

_“Prompto,” Ignis gently hushed. He couldn’t afford to get too emotional now._

_“...Sorry.”_

_The two gave each other one more squeeze before breaking, though they kept their hands on each other’s arms._

_“Just… be safe out there,” Prompto said, voice still shaky. “And if you ever need anything, anything at all, I’m still here for you.”_

_Ignis squeezed his upper arm. “Thank you. I will.”_

_Ignis wondered if Prompto could pick up on that lie._

~ 

Ignis leaned his head against Celes, sighing. After a few more moments, he brushed aside the thoughts and mounted the chocobo. He recalled Rachel’s words. 

_“The cave is by the ocean. Feel the heat of the magicite. It will show you the way.”_

Clutching the pulsing magicite, Ignis set off on Celes. 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis searches for the cave and the crystal.

Ignis couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up to the sun’s rays resting against his face. Even after Altissia, he could still process the gentle morning light, but the sun had disappeared three years ago. 

At least he had time to practice getting used to the dark. 

Pulling his blanket closer around his body, he took another cold, mushy spoonful of his canned beans. They sloshed around in Ignis’s mouth as he chewed and then squirmed down his throat. Ignis winced; He could have relit the fire from the previous night, prepared an appetizing breakfast. But he wouldn’t be staying at the haven much longer, and he hadn’t bothered to pack his portable stove. Light travel surpassed the finest recipes. 

At that, Ignis’s mind drifted. He thought of the days when he would be up, bright and early, determined to prepare a healthy breakfast for the group. It was usually peaceful silence, just him and the stove. But sometimes, he would be joined by a certain someone… 

~ 

_“Surprise!”_

_Gladio’s arms wrapped around Ignis from behind around the hips and lifted him up into the air. Ignis instinctively grabbed at his thick forearms._

_“Gladio!” he hissed, careful not to be too loud. “Put me down! I’m still cooking!”_

_Gladio complied, placing Ignis back on the ground. But he didn’t release his hold, muscular arms wrapping around Ignis’s waist tight. Soft, familiar lips pressed against Ignis’s temple._

_“Yeah, it smells delicious, babe!” Gladio breathed into his ear. Gentle kisses trailed down from Ignis’s temple to his cheek._

_“Gladio, not now,” Ignis warned, though his voice held no bite._

_“Don’t worry, Iggy. The kids were up late playing phone games. They’re not waking up anytime soon.”_

_“Regardless, I’d like to finish preparing first.” Ignis dropped the vegetables into the skillet, fighting back a moan as Gladio moved to his neck._

_“Aw, but it’s felt so long since we had a moment alone together.” Gladio began to sway, moving Ignis with him. “When was the last time we danced together?”_

_“Gladio, there’s no music.”_

_Gladio took a hold of Ignis’s hand and spun him around to face him. He placed his forehead against Ignis’s, eyes sparkling. “What about the beautiful sounds of nature?”_

**_“Gladiolus!”_**

_Gladio recoiled, taking a few steps back. “Sorry. Did I do something wrong?”_

_“Damn right you did!” Ignis narrowed his eyes, making Gladio flinch. Ignis whipped back to turn off the stove, then faced Gladio again, a wry grin growing. “Can’t have the stove on with your distractions.”_

_Ignis wasted no time stepping forward to Gladio, grabbing his necklace and forcing him down to his level, catching Gladio’s lips in a passionate kiss. Those muscular arms wrapped around Ignis again, clutching him close against Gladio’s firm chest._

_“You gorgeous devil,” Gladio breathed huskily once they broke._

_~_

Ignis pushed down another squishy spoonful, shutting his working eyelid tight. Hard to believe they were so carefree back then, even with their home destroyed and Niflheim breathing down their necks. 

Back before Noctis got sucked into the crystal, before Ignis knew the truth of the prophecy, when Gladio still- 

Ignis threw the can down, tin cracking against charred wood and remaining beans oozing out. He touched the scar about his left eye. 

It was the price to keep Noctis safe, he reminded himself. He was getting on just fine without his eyesight. What did it matter that he couldn’t be gorgeous to Gladio anymore? 

Ignis blinked his eyelid a few times then stood. No productivity in reminiscing. 

He cleaned up camp and set out on Celes, the pulsing magicite in his hand. 

~ 

For the past six years, Ignis trained to build up his other senses. He may have lost the advantage of sight, but he learned there were subtle aspects to be found through hearing, smell, and touch. He had often mediated, ears and body open to all around him, and took up a hobby of sitting in at restaurants and street corners, trying to pick up as much as he could. 

The decision proved him well as he traveled with Celes. He could hear the most distant roars of daemons, and he felt even the slightest vibrations from faraway Iron Giants, smashing their claymores into the ground. He was certain he could also feel the smallest increase of heat in the magicite. But after hours of traveling along the coast, there had been no change in temperature. Ignis pressed on, but couldn’t help feel a bit feeble. 

Was this a foolish endeavor? Could there truly be a lost Astral? The power to revive the dead, was that even possible? Perhaps he was- 

_(Take care of my son.)_

Ignis gripped his skull pendant, cool to the touch. 

_(I’m sorry.)_

He bit his lip. 

Then… in his hand… at one increment… the magicite’s pulse quickened. 

With the flick of the reins, Ignis commanded Celes faster, the chocobo rushing forward. The wind blew fast, whipping back Ignis’s hair and biting his face, but he held tight to the reins. 

With each second, the magicite pulsed faster and became hotter. 

And the fire within Ignis grew. 

The moments raced by until Celes came to a halt, letting out a shrieking wark. The magicite felt like it was about to burst, shaking rapidly and hot in Ignis’s hand like a star about to explode. Ignis jumped off of Celes, landing aptly on to cushioned sand. Unhooking his cane from Celes’s rein, he walked forward. He only took a few steps before his cane bumped into something and clicked. He brought out his hand with held breath and was met with rugged stone. 

Rachel’s words: _The entrance lies hidden within a rocky wall that the magicite will unlock._

Trembling fingers traced the wall. Brisk yet feeling, Ignis felt each dip and crevice, comparing with the magicite in his other hand. Each subtle nock, the depth. His pulse matched with the magicite’s, trepid at how long this could take. Hours? Weeks? But before the wheels in his brain could become unruly, his fingers dipped into a hole. Measuring with his fingers, it seemed about the size of the magicite and matched with similar smoothness can cuts. He placed the magicite inside. 

Click. The ground shook, nearly knocking Ignis off balance. A rumbling. 

Then he traced the wall until he was met with open air. An opening. 

Nearly there. 

Ignis set Celes on the shore, giving her greens. He couldn’t sense or hear any nearby daemons, so he thought of her safe for now. He would have to make this quick, though. Checking his pocket of the armiger, that he could retrieve his weapons and potions, and retrieving the magicite (now returned to a regular pulse), Ignis ventured in. 

~ 

Not more than a minute inside, Ignis wiped beads of sweat from his brow. Heat from the ground broke through the thick leather of his shoes, baking his soles. He continued forth cautiously, ears open for lurking monsters, though none were to be heard. 

He journeyed deeper, and the heat became stronger. His ears picked up the sound of thick liquid oozing and his nose was hit with the smell of… sulfur. He gasped in remembrance of Rachel’s words: _A singular path down a lava-filled lake._

His whole body started to sweat. Cane out, he walked with slow, careful steps. The tap of his cane guided his way. 

Click. Ground. 

Click. Ground. 

Click. Ground. 

Edge! 

Ignis grimaced, imagining the pool of magma bleeding before him. His socks felt drenched. Keeping his cane against the edge, he continued along. 

Edge. 

Edge. 

Edge. 

Click! Ground! 

This had to be the path! Ignis traversed, focused on the path and his mission. He sweltered under his jacket, the heat unbearable. 

(But so is a world without Noctis, Ignis told himself.) 

He continued onwards, and slowly, the heat and sulfur dissipated. His body felt relief, heart beat easing into regular rhythm. Then, whilst he walked forward, his cane hit a thing, echoing a hollow sound. Ignis dropped to his knees, reaching out to the mystery object. 

Wood. Old, chipped wood. 

He threw aside his cane and desperately inspected the objects with both hands, feverishly feeling the shape: A rounded top with a rectangular bottom. He let out a laugh. 

A treasure chest. 

Just as Rachel said: _The final piece lies within a chest. The magicite holds the key, on the right side._

Ignis thrust his hand into his pocket, pulling out the pulsing magicite. His other hand vigorously patted the right side of the chest, located an ident with smoothness and cuts, and pushed the magicite inside. 

With a long, drawn-out creak, the chest opened. And for the first time in a long time, Ignis beamed. 

(Noctis… Regis… I have not failed you.) 

He wasted time digging both hands inside to feel… fabric? His smile dropped. 

Ignis pulled out the object, inspecting with his hands. He realized it was a hat, a fedora to be exact. But why would a- 

“I believe that belongs to me.” 

Ignis froze. 

Footsteps echoed in the chamber, slowly approaching, until stopping directly behind him. A rustling of clothing, and then a wine-scented breath at his ear. 

“Good to see you again, dear Ignis. Surely, you haven’t forgotten the man of no consequence.” 


	3. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn plays with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating and most of the tags/warnings come into play. Proceed with caution.
> 
> This chapter also contains the first of [lynbacca](https://twitter.com/lynbaccha)'s art.

That smooth voice broke Ignis’s suspense. He scrambled to the side, standing and whipping around. “Ardyn!” he snarled, summoning up two daggers. 

“Ah, yes!” Arydn responded, clapping his hands. “Good, good! You haven’t forgotten after all! Splendid!” 

“Enough!” Ignis narrowed his working eyelid. “I didn’t come for your presence! What have you done with the crystal?” 

“Oh? Whatever do you mean?” 

Ignis hissed, “Do _not_ play coy with me! I’ve come to release the Phoenix, and I will _not_ leave until I see it through!” 

Ardyn chuckled. “Oh my… then you’ll be waiting here for an eternity, I’m afraid.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Ignis demanded, ignoring the sudden pit in his stomach. 

The click of boots echoed across the room. Ignis slid his feet carefully to match their position, keeping daggers raised near his face. 

“Oh, _Iggy_. You’ll find that this is the most ordinary of caves.” 

“No,” Ignis protested, regripping his daggers. “I have sources, the lost Astral, Phoenix the Rebirther, she-” 

“Well, I’ll be! Is that a Phoenix Down I see?” 

Ignis froze. That voice… Though it had been months prior, he couldn’t forget the raspy sound of the man who had told him about the Phoenix. But that would mean… “No… but Rachel confirmed-” 

A finger pressed to Ignis’s lips. A smooth voice replied, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to ask so many questions?” 

Ignis’s knees buckled. He stumbled backwards but dug heels into the firm dirt to regain balance. 

‘No, no!’ his mind raced. ‘It couldn’t be! Rachel, the Phoenix! It had to be-’ 

Sick laughter pervaded the chamber, freezing Ignis’s mind. “How astounding! Ignis Scientia, genius tactician, sharp-witted Hand of the True King, trusting a senseless fairy tale? Didn’t you at all find it ridiculous? A secret Astral? Bring back the dead?” 

The guffawing cut through again. Ignis’s palms sweat underneath his gloves. “It was you the whole time. The hunter, the bartender, the Emperor, Rachel…” 

“Well, I only played the parts of the hunter and Rachel, and quite well if I do say so myself. As for the others, people can be easily bribed with gil and a chance to disgrace the failed royal family.” 

“So everything… was a lie?” His heart pulsed, pounding up to his ears. Shame immersed his body, his limbs weakening and sinking. 

Ardyn tsked three times. “My, my, a gullible fool after all. No different from Blondie, or your beloved Chosen King.” 

Ignis exhaled, straightening and regripping. Poison in this voice, he spoke, “Don’t you dare insult my friends!” 

“‘My friends’, he says.” Breath, whiffing of red wine, respired in Ignis’s face. “Are they truly your comrades after you have abandoned them so?” 

The fire within Ignis ignited, and he slashed upwards with both daggers. The sound of flesh sliced and a moan, followed by the splash of thick metallic-odored liquid on his face. A precise hit. 

Ardyn hissed, his footsteps stumbling back. “What a naughty boy! Attempting to disfigure my beautiful face! You shouldn’t take your insecurities out on others!” 

Ignis rushed forward, daggers up and at the ready. But footsteps side-stepped and a sharp jab pounded his upper back, sending Ignis crashing to the ground. 

“Such impulse! Your appearance isn’t the only alternation.” 

Still dazed from the hit, Ignis was helpless as Ardyn yanked his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Then, a dark force, sharp and biting, cut across his torso. Ignis hissed, feeling the pain of the open wound and the darkness festering in. He had to heal himself, and quickly. Dropping his daggers, he pushed himself to sit up and held out his hand to- 

“No. Naughty boys deserve to be taught a lesson.” 

Dark magic snaked around Ignis’s body, pinning his arms to his sides like ropes. Oozing, pulsing ropes. He squirmed to get his hand free, but the magic only tightened and wrapped further down to tie his legs. He gritted his teeth, trying to stifle any moaning as his chest ached and his pulse quickened, desperately raking his mind for an escape. 

Then a hand clasped against his mouth and pushed him down, head colliding hard with the hardened dirt. 

“Would you look at the great Ignis Scientia now? Utterly impotent. Once, you had nearly bested me with the power of the ring. But now…” 

A sharp edge pressed against Ignis’s throat. 

“How easy it would be to kill you. Murder you, right here and now. Bound and defenseless. Far away from anyone else.” 

Ignis held his breath. He would not give Ardyn the satisfaction. 

“Would anyone even notice? Or care?” 

A pain at his neck, followed by a hot trickle. 

Ignis bit his tongue, fighting the panic, willing his body to remain still. 

“But what fun would that be?” 

The blade was removed, as were the bindings. Glass shattered against Ignis’s chest, yet instead of spreading deepening pain, it spread healing relief to his wound. Ignis gasped, stunned. He touched his chest, through the cut fabric of his jacket, and was met with flush skin instead of a festering wound. 

“Let’s play a game, dear Ignis.” 

A snap of fingers, and the world spun fast around him. He gripped his knees tight as he rolled into a ball, focusing on his breath and ignoring the dizziness pain. 

The world came to halt, leaving Ignis in silence. Absolute silence. He felt the ground beneath him. It was oddly smooth and cold, like the marble ballroom floor of the Citadel. He stood up, hearing nothing as he shuffled his body. 

He stomped his foot. No bang resonated. 

He opened his mouth. His tongue produced no words. 

He brought out his hand to produce a weapon. Nothing. 

His ears ached at the silence. 

_So this is the game Ardyn wants to play._

Ignis swallowed and ventured forth with careful steps. The ground was even and appeared to be stable, but it was better to stay on guard. 

_Stay calm. Breathe in and out._

Ignis walked on, arms out in preparation for any collision. But there was nothing, only empty space. Empty, dark, and noiseless. 

_There must be a way out._

It was unnerving not to hear the click of his shoes upon the ground, the rustle of his pants as his things brushed against each other, the wheeze of his breath wisping in and out through his nose. 

_Twisted game, but all games have methods of victory._

How long had it been since he started walking? 30 seconds? 10 minutes? 1 hour? Difficult to keep track of the time. Difficult while venturing in a desolate area with the same ground with only your thoughts. Ignis pressed a thumb against his wrist, confirming the presence of his ever-quickening heartbeat. But still no sound. 

_Unless..._

Ignis accelerated his pace. Dangerous, but… it was getting too much. His ears were ringing; humans weren’t meant to sustain prolonged silence. 

_The point was to fully deprive him…_

Fast-walking evolved into jogging. Jogging into running. Running into sprinting. But as his feet hit the ground at short intervals and his throat ached from increased breathes, his ears heard nothing at all. 

_No chance of escape._

What if he could never hear again? Left blind and deaf? How could he carry on? How could he be of service? How could he save Noctis!?  


_Forever useless._

His legs gave out from the strain, and Ignis fell to his knees in a soundless slam. He clenched his fists and screamed. Silent. 

He screamed again. And again. 

He screamed, running his throat sore. But silence persisted. 

Ignis covered his face, eyes becoming wet. 

_(I’m sorry.)_

_(I’m sorry.)_

_(I’m sorry.)_

**_“I win!”_**

_Sound!_

The world spun around Ignis again, until it stopped and left him on the bumpy dirt cave floor. He stomped his foot and was met with a thud. He snapped his fingers and was met with a click. He let out a breath, heard it, and touched his ears in relief. It was _back_. He laughed in relief, wiping his eyes, smiling despite himself. 

But it was short-lived. 

A hand seized Ignis around the neck and heaved him up and back, his back banging against the jagged rock wall. Ignis cried out, but before he could recover, hands snatched his wrists, pinning him. 

The stench of wine permerated. “My, what a delightful game, dear Ignis! Did you enjoy the sound of silence?” 

Ignis growled and grappled against Ardyn’s grip, but his hands were like metal vices. 

“Oh, I suppose that would be a ‘no.’ Though honestly, I thought it to be a blessing. After all, being deaf, you would never hear those hurtful words.” A pause, and then a whisper in Ignis’s ear. “ _Ugly, worthless bastard._ ” 

Ignis froze his struggle. Swiftly, Ardyn slid his hands above his head and maneuvered them into a one-hand grip. Ignis gasped as his visor was snatched away from his face and heard light thumps on the ground. Then, Ardyn snatched his chin, forcing it up. A finger slid across his lips and rested at its scar. 

“Likewise, I would think it fortunate for you to be blinded. Could never perceive the _monster_ you’ve become.” 

Ignis scrowled, tugging at his restrained wrists. “Release me, Ardyn!” 

“Though, perhaps then you could better comprehend why you now stand alone. Without your precious Chosen King, without sweet Prompto…” A shuffle of fabric and warm breath at Ignis’s ear. “Without your dearest Gladio.” 

Ignis sucked in air and screamed, “I said **release me!** ” He pulled furiously at his wrists, but Ardyn moved his grip from his chin to across his forearms, further pining him. 

“Well… if you insist.” 

Another snap of fingers and Ignis was released, his momentum stumbling him forward. He listened carefully, ears searching for any sign of Ardyn. 

And then he _saw_ something. 

A circular green orb, floating about his eye level, right before him. He gaped, memorized as the orb glowed brighter and then bigger, expanding down to the ground until it matched his length. Then the glow diminished, fading into a new form. 

Himself. 

There he was, standing before him, a mirror reflection. But not as he remembered. The scar on his lip. The mark across his nose. The nick cutting into his right eyebrow. And all around his left eye. Nothing but scorched tissue. Jagged and torn. Disfigured. 

_(“You gorgeous devil.”)_

He turned his face away, but he felt a presence behind him. Ardyn grabbed his chin once more and forced him to look back, wrapping his other arm around his arms and waist, binding him again. 

“See?” Ardyn sneered into his ear, tightening his grip. “ _That_ is what you’ve become. A misshapen disgrace, unable to save, only to fail.” 

“No,” Ignis protested, though his voice trembled. “That’s not… I will…” 

A sinister chuckle in his ear. “How about you ask them yourself?” 

The vision of Ignis faded away, and in its place, another familiar figure emerged. Same chocobo hair. Same attire, with the boots, tanktop, and wristband. Same blue eyes. Yet, the look of anguish he gave Ignis… 

Ardyn released Ignis and pushed him forward. “Go on, greet your _dear_ friend!” 

“Ignis… how could you…?” Prompto choked out, tears filling his eyes. “How could you leave me? After everything I did?” 

“Prompto...I…” Ignis reached, but Prompto flinched back. 

“You… Gladio… Noctis… you left me… left me all alone…” Prompto covered his face, shoulders heaving. 

Ignis swallowed, biting back the painful stinging behind his eyes. “Prompto, please understand. What I know… It was for your own good. You couldn’t… I couldn’t…” 

“You couldn’t be bothered so you abandoned me!” Prompto wailed, each cry cutting straight into Ignis’s heart. “Left me all for myself! And now… and now… it’s too late…” 

“No! Prompto, please!” Ignis grabbed his shoulders. “I’m here now, Prompto! Please, I’ll help you!” 

“No… Look what I’ve become!” 

Prompto threw down his hands; Ignis recoiled, stumbling backward and gasping. Prompto’s eyes gleamed a hideous yellow and bled black ooze. It trickled down his face, streamed out of his mouth. His veins, all pulsing with that ghastly seep. 

“You did this to me,” Prompto said, voice straight and ominous. “You left, and now I’m a monster, too.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis whispered, looking on at his friend at a loss. “I’m sorry… I just-” 

Prompto’s eyes flashed and he snarled. “ **It’s your fault!** ” 

Prompto lunged at Ignis, the latter throwing up his arms instinctively. But the attack never came. Tentatively, Ignis lowered his arms. Prompto was gone… but a new figure took his place. 

A taller, older man. An aged man with a gleaming knee brace and cane. A man who Ignis had greatly admired, a man who always looked kindly at him. But now, Regis glared at Ignis, stern and unforgiving. 

“Y-your Majesty.” Ignis gave a bow, hands shaking. “P-please, let me-” 

“I told you to look after Noct.” 

Ignis nearly whimpered at Regis’s harsh tone. 

“I told you to protect him.” 

Biting his lip, Ignis raised his head cautiously, weakened as Regis’s stare tore into him. “Y-your Majesty, I t-tried-” 

“I told you to be his brother!” 

Regis grabbed Ignis by the collar, bringing him right up into his face. That look of absolute rage and disappointment… Ignis would rather be burned ten times over by the ring. Regis heaved Ignis onto the ground with a heavy bang. 

“You deserve to be a blinded monster.” 

Ignis clamped over his mouth, a futile attempt to block out the sobs screaming out of his lungs. 

“Specs.” 

His sobs froze, and Ignis turned to locate the voice. Noctis, just as he was, just as he remembered, before Altissia, before... 

“You failed me,” Noctis said, no trace of emotion in his voice. 

Ignis’s vision blurred. “Noct, please. Not you, too.” 

“I’m stating what’s true. You were supposed to always protect me. But looks like I’ll still have to die.” 

“No, no!” Ignis wiped his eyes and stood up. On shaky legs, he limped towards Noctis. “I.. there’s still time! Please! I can save you!” 

“Save me?” Noctis let out an incredulous laugh. “You can’t even save yourself. How pathetic, Specs.” 

Another sob. “N-noct… I-” 

“Save it, it’s better off this way.” 

Noctis turned and vanished. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around himself, fingers digging into his clothes. He breathed heavily and rapidly. 

_No! Have to stay calm! Have to stay calm! Have to-_

_“ **And last but not least…** ”_

Ignis’s eyes widened as a new figure emerged. _No, not him! Please, not him! I can’t-_

But the figure took form, and his fear came in realization. Same muscular build, with those sturdy arms that held Ignis so safe and secure. Same dark, wavy hair, that Ignis loved to braid after long, hard days. Same amber eyes, that Ignis could have stared into for hours, completely content. 

Gladiolus Amicitia, standing there. Just looking. 

Ignis couldn’t stop the tears. “Gladio! I’m sorry! I didn’t want to break your heart! Please understand!” 

Gladio said nothing. 

Ignis sobbed, bringing his hands clasped before his heart. “All those times, all those memories… They mean everything to me! _You_ mean everything to me! But if you knew what I knew…” 

Gladio said nothing. 

Ignis swallowed, tasting his salty tears. “I know I hurt you. And I’m so sorry. But please, Gladio! I did it because I love you! I love you, Gladio!” 

Gladio said nothing. And he turned around. 

“No! Gladio!” Ignis’s voice cracked like shattered glass. “Don’t leave me! I love you!” 

Gladio said nothing, and walked away. 

Ignis screamed, straining for him. But his legs refused to budge, frozen in place. Ignis continued to sob and cry out, begging for Gladio, begging for his lost love. But Gladio kept walking, kept walking until he vanished into the distance. 

Ignis’s legs finally gave out, sending him to the ground. He was alone, without anything but his sobs and broken body. He had failed everyone, failed himself… Worthless. 

_“ **I win!** ”_

A boot slammed into Ignis’s back, forcing him down onto his stomach. Ignis cried out, feeling further pain from the twisting boot, digging into his spine. He strained his neck to look back, but he could see nothing… His vision was lost again. 

“See? An indisputable result!” Ardyn taunted, pressing harder. “You _are_ an absolute disgurered failure! As proven by your friends!” 

The boot was removed, but a new pain came with a sharp kick to Ignis’s ribs. Ignis cried out again and rolled to his back, clutching his side. 

Ardyn gave a cruel laugh. “Someone as awful, as washed-up, as hideous as you… you deserved to be left alone… and BURNED!” 

Another snap of Ardyn’s fingers, and the ground underneath Ignis instantly heated up. And the smell of sulfur entered his nose. 

“Yes, a most fitting end for you. Burned alive. All by yourself.” 

Ignis gasped, now hearing the sounds around him: something thick stream slowly towards him… lava. 

He whimpered, his body weak on the heating ground, trapped by the lava closing in… Was this truly the end? His final moments? 

Maybe it was for the best… He couldn’t save Noctis and hurt the others. He wasn’t the man he once was. Maybe he deserved this. 

But... 

Ignis clutched his skull pendant. “I don’t want to die…” 

A cell phone sound chirped. 

_(“Come on, Iggy! It will be an adventure!”_

_“But Noct! It’s really late. What if we get caught and in trouble?”_

_“It will be fine! Besides, you love looking at the stars, right?”_

_“Well, yes, but-”_

_“Then, let’s go!”)_

_Noctis…_ “I don’t want to die…” 

Another chirp. 

_(“Ignis, do you have any meetings to attend to within the hour?”_

_“No, Your Majesty. Not until this afternoon.”_

_“Splendid. That I insist you join me for lunch.”_

_“Ah… Your Majesty, I-”_

_“I will not be taking no for an answer, Ignis. Also, as it will be private, I insist you call me Regis.”)_

“I don’t want to die.” 

A third chirp. 

_(“Come on, Iggy! Dancing’s fun!”_

_“Prompto, I don’t know-”_

_“Just follow my lead! Trust me!”_

_“I… oh, all right.”_

_“Yeah! Get it, Igster!”)_

Ignis pushed his upper body up. “I don’t want to die!” 

Fourth chirp. 

_(Gladio and Ignis stood together, under the tree, hands clasped. The night sky overhead, far from others... Ignis leaned in closer, heart fluttering, a rush of heat at his cheeks. And Gladio closed the distance._

_“Was that… good for you?”_

_“That was the best, gorgeous.”)_

“I’m _not_ going to die!” Ignis stood, strong and tall, legs stanced and jaw set. “Not today! Not like this! NOT ALONE!” 

Ignis’s voice rang throughout the entire chamber. 

And just like that, the heat disappeared. No sulfur, no lava. Just Ignis, standing on cold, rough ground. 

He reached to his face, aware of the sudden return of his visor. He stretched around carefully, arms out and taking little steps, until his foot hit something wooden. He felt down to confirm: the treasure chest. He was back. 

Ignis smirked. “I win.” 

_“ **Oh, I won’t be too sure about that, dear Iggy.** ”_

His smile dropped, and he went into a defensive stance. 

_“ **You may have had the strength to overcome my final illusion in the end, but I’ll doubt you’ll be so fortunate with my little friends.”**_

Chattering surrounded Ignis. 

_“ **I’m sure the Tonberries will give you plenty of fun. Toodles.** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to [lynbacca](https://twitter.com/lynbaccha) for the incredible artwork of Ignis with the Tonberries.
> 
> And fun fact: the working title of this fic was "Ardyn Torments Ignis".


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis fights his way out, with unexpected help.

Little footsteps and swishing cloth reverberated across the cave. The tiny glow of lanterns caught his eyelids. How many Tonberries… Ignis could guess at least two dozen, perhaps more. 

But he was not going to let Ardyn win again! Ignis summoned his daggers and listened carefully. The chatters surrounded him, some high-pitched then others. And little scurries, some swift and some slow. A slow scurry came closer at his left. Ignis slashing, cutting into thick skin, followed by a squeal and shattering of glass as lantern and dagger fell. Quicker patterns sounded, coming from in front of him. Ignis timed carefully and thrust both daggers into the Tonberry’s head, then used the momentum to flip over. He could feel cold air from the front, indicating the opening of the chamber. He had to escape from here. And fast. 

He continued, paying attention to the sounds of the Tonberries around him, dodging when the rustle of cloth indicated a raised chopper and attacking when footsteps appeared too close. Finally making it the opening, the jabber and swoosh of fabric at his right attuned him to another Tonberry. He narrowly avoided the attack and sharply turned left out of the chamber. 

The light felt dimmer, and Ignis thought him almost safe. Until a cleaver broke through his clothes and skin at his right side. He cried out, dropping his daggers to clutch his injured waist, and fell to the ground. The blood seeped out, covering his fingers. 

The chatter began anew, followed by slow feet. Ignis grimaced, crawling backwards. The Tonberry edged closer, and Ignis inched away, until his back hit the rocky wall. 

Trapped again. No weapons. Bleeding. But he wasn’t going to let Ardyn win. 

He held out a hand to produce a potion, bitterly remembering his last elixir and how he was so fool- 

_“_ Iggy!” 

Ignis stopped. That gruff voice, echoing in the cave… He could recognize it anywhere. But it couldn’t… 

“ **Iggy!** ” 

The voice was louder, clearer, and more concerned. Even the Tonberry seemed distracted, footsteps moving away from Ignis and towards the sound. 

“ **IGGY!** ” 

The voice was followed by heavy stomps, the tear of sword ripping into flesh, a high-pitched cry, and the clamor of fallen objects. Ignis sat aghast, transfixed by the familiar woodsy scent. A warm, calloused hand touched his cheek. 

“...Gladio?” Ignis asked in a whisper. 

A thumb, rough but gentle, stroked. “Yeah. Hi, Iggy.” 

Ignis gaped. His throat couldn’t produce a single sound, but so much ran through his mind. Why was Gladio here? How did he find him? Why would he want to? Did he- 

Ignis’s thoughts were interrupted with the shattering of glass against his side, followed by relief of magical energy. 

“Gladio!” Ignis called out. “You didn’t just use one of your potions, did you?” 

“I have extras, and you need it more than me,” Gladio stated, a little firmly (The same tone he used when telling Ignis it was time for a break.) “Though, wish I had something stronger. The wound’s still a bit open.” 

“No matter.” Ignis waved his hand and moved to stand up. “We have to retreat. There’s a Tonberry army further within, we must make haste.” 

“Don’t think you’re in shape to move fast.” 

“Gladiolus, I am perfectly-AH!” Ignis hissed, clutching his side after attempting to stand fully, now hunched over with bending knees. But a study arm wrapped behind his waist, pulling him closer to a well-built body. 

“You were saying?” 

Ignis groaned but went back on alert when he heard the chattering, echoing from inside the deeper chamber. “Very well, I suppose I require assistance. But first, can I retrieve my daggers?” 

With Gladio supporting his side, Ignis hobbled as quickly he could, picked up his weapons, and summoned them back. 

“Ready to go, Iggy?” Gladio slid his arm further up Ignis’s back. 

Despite his pulsing heart, Ignis reached an arm above and around Gladio’s shoulders. “You better not drop me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

With another firm arm underneath his legs, Ignis was lifted up. He wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck. Trying to keep his voice as level as possible, he said, “Hurry. They’re getting closer.” 

“You got it, Captain.” 

Gladio fled, the rush jostling Ignis’s hair and clothes. He held on tighter to Gladio’s neck, the Tonberry chatter growing dimmer and dimmer as Gladio sped, clutching him so securely… 

Then, the chatters and echoes disappeared, and fresh air filled Ignis’s noise. Gladio continued to run, and Ignis caught the whiff and sound of the ocean, followed by Chocobo squawks. Finally, Gladio stopped, dropping onto sand with Ignis on his lap, the two holding each other and breathing hard. After a moment, Ignis unhooked his arms and manuaerved out of Gladio’s lap and to his side (trying not to feel disappointed Gladio made no move to stop him). 

“Thank you,” Ignis said, head facing the ocean sounds. 

A pause. “No problem.” 

“So…” Ignis tapped a finger against the sand. “How did you find me?” 

Gladio sighed. “There was this little blue creature, looked like a fox. It came to me in my dreams, stating that you needed help. Wasn’t sure at first, but it was persistent. Kept telling me to find you, at this cave near the shore… Glad I found it when I did.” 

_Carbuncle._

“Indeed, your arrival proved most beneficial.” Ignis started to push himself back up. 

“Hey, hey, take it easy!” Gladio’s arm was behind his back once more, guiding him up (always thoughtful). “Still need rest on that wound. Look, I set up at a haven nearby. Let’s go back there and get you properly patched up.” 

Ignis’s heart briefly stopped. “Gladio, I appreciate the concern, but I will be fi-” 

“Ignis!” Gladio exclaimed. A pause. “Please. Let me help you. You need it and… for old times’ sake.” 

For a moment, Ignis remembered Gladio’s silence and retreat, and he hesitated. But then, he remembered that night under the tree, and he said, “...All right.” 


	5. Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features [lynbacca](https://twitter.com/lynbaccha)'s second artwork.

Stitches weren’t anything new for Ignis. During the road trip, there had been moments where they were running low on potions and injuries weren’t severe enough to warrant their use, so stitches were used instead. Oftentimes, he would be the one administering stitches, even upon himself. Such continued to be the case once he became more accustomed to his darkness. 

So it had been… a while since someone else had sewn his stitches. Let alone Gladio. Though Ignis claimed he was capable, Gladio insisted that he rest. (“Looks like you’ve been through enough. Please.”) 

Ignis lay on the blanket as still as he could as Gladio took care of the wound. He barely registered the pain, with Gladio’s touch on his skin. 

“All right, that should do it,” Gladio said, pressing tape onto the gauze covering Ignis’s wound. “Needs a few days to recover but should heal properly.” 

Ignis nodded, allowing Gladio’s hand at his back to guide him into a sitting position, and adjusted his shirt back down. “Thank you.” Thick fabric was placed in Ignis’s hands, which he recognized as his jacket, and he put it back on. 

“Yeah.” Gladio swallowed. “Come on, I set up a couple chairs near the fire.” 

With Gladio’s support (notably his sturdy arm around his wrist), Ignis limped to the aforementioned chair, taking a seat, and heard Gladio sit down near him. Their chocobos (Gladio had borrowed one named Locke) stood close by, feathers rustling and gently warking. Ignis held up his hands to feel the soothing warmth of the campfire. 

( _“Yes. A most fitting end for you. Burned alive.”_ ) 

He sucked air in and retreated, leaning back into his chair. 

The chair beside him squeaked. “Iggy?” 

Ignis shook his head, clenching and unclenching his hands. “Apologies. Just a… troublesome memory.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Silence fell between the two. Ignis imagined how Gladio might look. Did he have that intense stare, the one he had for when Ignis stayed late at the Citadel? Did his fingers have that tremble, like right before he brought up fears about his role as Shield? Did his eyes dart around, like when he first asked Ignis to the concert? 

So much, lost to Ignis. But one thing was for sure: he couldn’t stand the quiet. 

“Gladio,” Ignis began, crossing his legs. “When you found the cave… was it hidden? Such as, was the entrance blocked?” 

“No,” Gladio answered, a tad confused. “Just a normal opening for a cave, I guess.” 

“I see.” Ignis furrowed his eyebrows, remembering. “And when you entered, was it hot? Particularly the floor?” 

“Not at all, pretty cold, typical for a cave.” 

“...And no lava?” 

“...Why would there be lava?” 

Ignis sighed, rubbing his temple. “So _that_ was all a trick, too…” What a fool he had been. 

The chair scooted closer. “What was a trick? Iggy? What happened back there?” 

Ignis paused his rubbing. Though he couldn’t see, he kept his face down. 

“Iggy?” 

Ignis’s lips drew in thin. 

It was Gladio’s turn to sigh. “Okay, you still don’t want to talk. That’s fine, I won’t force you. But you know I’m here, if you’ll have me.” The chair squeaked again and the ground vibrated. “I’ll let you be then.” 

The sound of Gladio’s footsteps sent Ignis’s heart panicking. “No!” he screamed, hands flailing out. The chocobos warked in surprise. 

Gladio’s hand grabbed his. “Iggy!?” 

Blood rushed to Ignis’s face and he turned away, coughing into his other hand. “I mean… I’ll tell you. I’ll explain.” 

A light squeeze at his hand. “You sure? If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to.” 

( _“All by yourself.”_ ) 

“It’s fine, stay,” Ignis whispered. _Please_. 

“...All right.” 

Gladio released his hand (Ignis fighting back a gasp) and sat back down. Ignis placed both hands in his lap, breathed, and began. 

“I heard a legend about a lost Astral, called Phoenix the Rebirther. She possessed the power to bring back the dead but had been banished for centuries. By chance, I came upon information on how to locate and release said Astral, to claim her power. I was instructed to this hidden cave, hot and filled with lava. But upon reaching my destination, I was not meant with the Rebirther, but the Accursed.” 

A fist thudded against a knee. “Ardyn!?” 

“Correct. He had…” Ignis turned away. “He had orchestrated the entire plot. Everything I had gathered and learned about the Phoenix, all a farce. All a ploy to trick me and become-” Ignis clenched his hands together so tight. 

Broad hands wrapped around his own. “Ignis?” 

Ignis let out his breath. “Victim to his... _games_.” 

For the next moment, all Ignis could process was his rapidly beating heart and the strong hands wrapping firmer around his own. He held onto their warmth and strength. 

Then, Gladio choked, “Ig-Iggy… I… I’m-” 

“It was my own fault,” Ignis admitted. “I should have known better than to believe some ridiculously tall tale. But I was so blinded by my desperation.” Ignis laughed bitterly at the irony. 

“Don’t say that!” Gladio said, voice a bit thick. “You’re human, you’re allowed to make mistakes! I don’t know what you experienced or what drove you to those measures, but Gods damn it, it wasn’t your fault!” 

Ignis froze. That voice of concern… those hands… ( _“Don’t leave me. I love you.”_ ) 

“Oh, Gladio,” Ignis whispered, blinking back a tear. “Forgive me.” 

“Hey! You have to nothing to-” 

“No, I’ve kept something terrible from you, but something you deserve to know.” 

“What are you-” 

“At Altissia,” Ignis continued, cutting off Gladio, “when I donned the Ring, I learned the truth of the Prophecy: ‘Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all.’” 

The air hung thick. Even the chocobos stayed silent. 

“You mean… Noct… He has to…” 

Ignis readjusted his hands, squeezing Gladio’s. “Regis also appeared to me at that moment, saying ‘I’m sorry.’ I believe… he had always known.” 

“S-shit.” 

Ignis felt Gladio’s palms sweat, dampening his gloves. He hung his head. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to burden you as well.” Ignis let out a heavy breath. “All that time, preparing Noctis to be King, protecting him, caring for him, loving him as a dear friend… All for naught.” 

“So that’s…” Gladio paused. “That’s why you turned me away?” 

The fire crackled and sparked. Locke and Celes scratched the ground. 

“I searched all these years, attempting to locate an alternative, a method so Noctis wouldn’t… But I failed, myself and everyone.” 

“Hey.” Gladio stroked Ignis’s hands with his thumbs. “Stop saying that. You’re not a failure, Iggy.” 

Ignis let out another incredulous laugh. “You still… After learning of Noctis’s true fate, knowing your duty as Shield is meaningless, after everything you’ve prepared for, how I left you… you offer comfort?” 

Broad hands held fast and true. “My duty wasn’t everything. You of all people should know that.” 

Ignis’s heart leapt to his throat. 

“Look, I know… I know after Altissia, I was a huge jerk. But I… I wasn’t there, you were, Noctis still wasn’t… I…” Gladio made a disgruntled sound. 

Ignis exhaled. “Gladio, you never properly dealt with things after the Fall. I told you, you needed a moment to mourn.” 

“Well, we both suck at that apparently.” Gladio dryly laughed. “You never talked about your uncle. Or King Regis.” 

“Touché.” Ignis listened to Gladio’s breath. It breathed heavily, but steadily. How would he be looking now? “So… you don’t hate me?” 

“Iggy,” Gladio said, scolding but affectionate. “I may be… upset that you’ve overburdened yourself again, but I could never hate you.” Another crackle. Feathers rustled. “And you don’t?” 

“No,” Ignis responded, without hesitation. 

Something in the air, between them, felt lighter. 

“Gladio… I want to see you.” 

Gladio let out a disappointed sigh. “Ah, Ignis…” 

“No, I mean...” Ignis wiggled his hands free of Gladio’s grip, holding them up. 

“...All right.” 

Ignis removed his gloves, placing them on the chair after he stood. A creak from the other chair followed by a radiating presence alerted him to Gladio standing before him. Ignis breathed in, reaching up his hands. Gladio took both of them and brought them up to his face. 

He started with Gladio’s chin, coated with those scratchy hairs. Moving up to the cheeks, he felt Gladio shiver under his touch. He nearly smiled; Gladio was so sensitive there. Ignis continued: sharp nose, well-defined jaw, bushy eyebrows, ever-present scars. He imagined Gladio’s face, stronger features than 6 years ago. 

“Thank you,” Ignis said, dropping his hands. 

“So… what do you think?” 

Ignis clicked his tongue. “I believe you’ve gained a few wrinkles.” 

“Wow, thanks.” 

“I believe you once stated how much you appreciated my candor,” Ignis stated, smirking. 

“Not when it’s directed like that at me!” Gladio complained, though Ignis could hear the laughter in his voice. 

He exhaled and moved to pick up his gloves, but Gladio caught his arm. “Okay, my turn. Let me see you.” 

Ignis straightened, raising an eyebrow. “You’re seeing me right now.” 

“I mean without the armor.” 

Ignis felt pressure on both sides of his glasses, which chilled his blood. He grabbed at Gladio’s wrists, straining to pull them away. “No, Gladio! You don’t need to see! It’s not-” 

“Ignis!” Gladio’s rang throughout the haven, halting Ignis’s panic. The chocobos warked in surprise again. Then, a whisper. “Trust me.” 

Ignis bit his lip, the stinging sensation behind his eyes growing. He remembered the vision of himself, his disfigurement. The fear of Gladio turning away without a word. 

_Trust me._

He dropped his hands, clenching them into fists to calm his shaking. Gladio removed the visor, and he held his breath. 

Calloused fingers started at his lips, tracing the nick there. Then up to his nose, on the scar along the bridge. They detoured to the right eyebrow, touching the mark there. And finally made it to the left eye. 

Ignis instinctively closed his working eyelid. What story did Gladio’s eyes tell now? Did he look at him with horror, with disgust? Could they truly be kind? 

He waited, but Gladio didn’t pull away. He ran along his fingers along the edges of the scar. He caressed underneath his eye, to the side, above, all where the scorched tissue lay. 

Then, Ignis felt the soft touch of lips at his scar, followed by a woodsy breath. 

“You gorgeous angel.” 

And Ignis was set _free_. 

The tear gates opened as Ignis shot up, somehow knowing exactly where Gladio’s lips were. He clasped his arms around Gladio’s neck, pulling him closer, desperate to take in his taste, his _love_. And Gladio returned with equal passion, clutching Ignis about his waist and upper back and dancing with his lips. 

It had been far too long. 

They eventually parted lips but not bodies, Ignis content to rest his head against Gladio’s shoulder and Gladio to stroke his hair. 

Ignis sighed, breaking their silence. “Ardyn, in his games, he nearly…” Gladio clutched tighter. “But I didn’t want to die. I felt worthless and lost hope in saving Noctis, but I didn’t want to die. Especially not alone.” 

“And you’re not going to be alone, not anymore.” Gladio moved his hand to Ignis’s face, stroking away the fallen tears. “I’m here now, however you need me. To shoulder the burden, to help you find a way, We’ll do it, together.” 

Ignis leaned into the hand at his cheek. “Okay, together.” 

Gladio kissed Ignis’s forehead and drew him back into his warm, secure embrace. 

“And Prompto,” Ignis added, melting into Gladio. “We should locate him, too.” 

“We will. And don’t worry, the little guy’s strong.” 

The chocobos warked in contentment, feathers rustling together. 

Ignis sighed and snuggled closer. “Thank you, Gladio. After all this time, I’m fortunate to have you.” 

“Heh, I think that’s my line.” 

The world was in ruin, there was no clear way to save Noct, and Arydn still was out and about. 

But for this moment, with their love reborn, Ignis smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter made up for... everything before XD
> 
> Thank you again to [lynbacca](https://twitter.com/lynbaccha) for the beautiful Gladnis art <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to Audrey, Alex, lynbacca, and Railyard_Ghosts! And thank you, reader, for reading!
> 
> Also, you may or may not have noticed that I littered this fic with numerous references to FFVI. Did you catch them all? Feel free to let me know ^^
> 
> Finally, my mind has been tinkering away at an idea for a sequel to this. So if you interested... stay tuned ;)


End file.
